


Love Alarm

by kathie_raddare



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Based on Love Alarm, Based on a Netflix Series, Beta Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Beta/Omega, Bottom Eren Yeager, Boys in Skirts, Cock Piercing, Crossdressing Eren Yeager, Don't be fooled by his dynamics, Ererictober, Ererictober2020, First Love, Levi as a beta is hotter than alphas, M/M, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Not between our main pair, Omega Eren Yeager, Poor Eren is head over heels, Top Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Unrequited Love, because I love him in skirts, yeah I can't stop writing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:36:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27167368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kathie_raddare/pseuds/kathie_raddare
Summary: In a world where the feelings of your crush are on your hands, the omega Eren Jaeger needs to fight an alpha that calls himself his, while being fucked in the school's cleaning cabinets.Based on the Netflix series and webtoon "Love Alarm", created by  Cheon KyeYeong.For Ererictober Day 23!
Relationships: Levi & Eren Yeager, Levi/Eren Yeager
Comments: 23
Kudos: 379
Collections: Ererictober





	Love Alarm

**Author's Note:**

> Enters the reason to why I'm drowing in fanfic's chapter and college work! This work is a translation from my Portuguese story, that I also will be posting here! It's my contribution for Day 23 of Ererictober 2020, Highschool AU! Thank you for reading and I would be so glad if I could read you review! See you all in A Wolf's Feast!

When "Love Alarm" a Chinese dating app, was launched, the world abandoned Tinder almost immediately to download the new euphoria. While Love Alarm promised to warn you if someone within 10 meters loved you, many believed that the promised was not realized and the number of downloads reached thousands in the first days of release. 

Everyone wanted to know if the person they liked could know their feelings without the need to go through an embarrassing confession. And the fact that the app didn't discriminate Alphas, Betas, and Omegas, was even better for those who didn't care about second genders. 

This is how the number of relationships outside the Alpha-Omega stereotype grew, especially when betas were able to expose their feelings to alphas or omegas without fear of judgment. For Eren Jaeger, that had been the only upside of the app. 

The omega had never cared about second-gender labels and seeing some friends, who always kept their emotions guarded due to an imposed pattern, finally being free made him happy. Connie, for example, had spent years nurturing a hidden passion for his childhood friend. Sasha Braun was a beta while Connie was an alpha a little devoid of height for the average norm, but an alpha. They only discovered the reciprocity between them when they downloaded Love Alarm together and immediately the number 1 was exposed on the screen with the famous letters "1 person in a 10 meters radius loves you". 

So Eren had to tolerate how the app had become a proof of popularity as the months passed. Now the high school's populars were people who had the more "numbers" loving them in a ten meters radius. And even if that was nonsense for the boy, to see his friends raise the flag that love was more than secondary genres was worth it. 

What he did not tolerate, however, was the narcissistic alpha in front of him, smiling from above while the omega remained seated in his place and looking at him with indifference. 

-Eren, Eren, Eren... -Jean Kirchstein, alpha and his classmate, gave a confident smile and Eren arched his brows. - When will you stop being stubborn and admit that this is your doing? - Turning the screen of his cellphone to the brunette, Jean showed the interface of the app with a flashing "1" in the center of a heart. - Are you the one who is making my Love Alarm ring and don't dare to declare yourself? Poor thing, you don't have to be embarrassed because we've been classmates since kindergarten. 

Eren swore that if he rolled his eyes a little harder, he could see his own brain. 

-Fuck you, horse! How many times do I have to tell you I'm not into your long face?! - The omega grumbled, crossing his arms and ignoring the alpha. Those around them were already used to how fierce the brunette was and just laughed at how he always had the best answer to argue with Jean. 

-Oh yeah... - The alpha shot back, also crossing his arms but not losing his smug smile. - And how do you explain that whenever you're close my Love Alarm dings? 

-How can I know? I feel sorry for whoever has feelings for you. - The boy bared his canines, furrowed eyebrows, and already tired of that senseless pursuit of the other. 

He and Jean really knew each other since they were kids. But so did Mikasa, Armin, Connie, Sasha, Levi, Berthold, Annie, Marco, Christa, Ymir, and Reiner. They had all known each other since they attended the same kindergarten and, although the years have separated them into groups, the bond was still there regardless of secondary gender. 

During puberty, each of them flourished and demonstrated their inner wolf. While some were the image of what their wolves represented, others surprised everyone when they first had the heat. 

Or when they didn't, of course. 

Eren was one of those who had surprised everyone. No one around him thought that a messy, energetic, and bossy child was going to present as omega and when the boy's heat arrived, the rush to get suppressants and drive the boy away from alphas was maddening. 

Armin, who had an angelic and sweet appearance since he was little, proved to be an alpha days after Eren's heat began and when the best friends met, it was normal to hear things like the two of them having changed roles because they were so close since babies. 

Oh, comments about Eren and Armin forming an omega-alpha couple were also common. 

However, some presented exactly how their personality demanded. Christa turned out to be an omega, while Ymir, Reiner, and Mikasa proved to be alphas. Connie, despite the height, also had a strong personality and Annie, despite her rigid stance, always had the delicate heart of an omega. 

And of this group, the only ones who had no heat or rut were Sasha, Marco, Bertholdt and... Levi. 

Mikasa's twin brother was expected to be an alpha, for obvious reasons of sharing the same strong personality and being twins with her. However, although Mikasa had the first rut at the age of 15, Levi was different from his sister. 

The smell of omegas, the urge to mark and impregnate, the excessive heat, and the urge to stick his teeth into the aromatic glands of a sweet little thing never arrived to him. Although he had always been a calmer and quieter presence, it was a little disappointing to know his impassive demeanor was a sign of being a beta. 

Eren remembered how his heart fell when he heard the one he always admired as a child was not an alpha. He held the skirt of the school uniform angrily when he realized Levi hid his own frustration with icy looks and prolonged silences. 

However, the omega knew that being a beta was not a choice, especially when he remembered the little five-year-old Eren sitting in front of a child Levi during the lunch break. As always, the two children shared their lunch under a tree and that day there was nothing different for anyone who watched from the outside. 

Except that, in those thirty minutes of peace, Eren asked if Levi wanted to marry him when they were both big and the answer – a small smile with blue-gray eyes shining as he nods – had never been forgotten. 

That's when Eren realized that beta or not, the only one that would always make his heartbeat faster would be Levi. 

Lost in his own thoughts, the brunette blinked twice when he saw Marco approach Jean with a tight smile. 

-Jean, leave Eren alone. The class is about to begin. - The beta tried to calm their spirit, but Jean seemed determined to confirm that Eren was the one responsible for making his Love Alarm rings. Just like he should be the one to make Eren's Love Alarm rings too. 

-I'll only leave when this little shit shows me his Love Alarm! - Jean said, snorting loudly and dropping his phone, which had the interface of the application open, on Eren's desk. 

Half of the room had already stopped to follow the discussion when an eye corner movement attracted Eren's attention. Entering through the door of the classroom, a group of three people walked together. A girl with red hair and braids jumped excitedly while chatting with two boys, one with blond hair and gentle eyes and the other with a murderous aura. 

The latter was wearing a school uniform so clean it sparkled. Except that he seemed proud to leave a few buttons of his social shirt open to show off his pale, well-defined chest. With black threads cut into an undercut, it was possible to see the piercings adorning his ears and even a part of the colorful carp tattoo that, Eren knew, he had between his shoulder and neck. 

While Farlan laughed at something Isabel was talking about, the focus of Levi's icy gaze was on the green-eyed omega. And though no one could read what that look meant, Eren knew all too well the promises hidden in it. 

That's why, with a smirk, the omega picked up his own cell phone, ignoring Jean's victorious exclamation, and began to slide his fingers until he found the app. 

He clicked on the pink symbol with a heart and the Love Alarm app started loading, the phrase "looking near you" popping up in seconds. 

Then a notification came up and a beating heart appeared on Eren's cell phone screen, the number 1 vibrating proudly. 

"A person within a 10-meter radius loves you." 

Passing by, Levi didn't even pay attention to the people gathered around Eren's desk, acting as if nothing would affect him. Maintaining his angry stance, he followed his two friends to the last row of the room, pretending to ignore Jean's victorious voice claiming that Eren's Love Alarm had ringed because of him. 

Except that, if anyone were really paying attention, they would notice that Eren's proud and blushing feature was not aimed at the two-tone haired alpha. The number one on the omega's cell phone was there caused by someone else, whose cell phone whistled every time they were nearby. 

And that person wasn't Jean. 

\-------------------- 

Eren walked carefully through empty corridors. Wide green eyes failing to give the omega a calm appearance and he held his phone close to his chest. 

The truth is, while having lunch with his friends, the boy received a certain message that caused his heart to soar and nervousness build on his stomach. 

"Come show who you belong to, omega" 

Ignoring Jean and anyone else who made fun of his situation, he left the high school kitchen hall claiming to need to go to the bathroom. 

With five knocks in the cleaning closet, Eren bit his lips, a rosy blush coloring his cheeks. The smile that appeared on his face when the door lock was undone was expected, especially when a pale face and piercing blue eyes showed themself. 

In a second, a strong, masculine hand pulled him in and the hall stopped being part of the two lover's world. Closing the door and pushing the omega against it, Levi brought one hand to the brunette's full hips and the other to lock them in the small room. 

Eren, who soon laces his arms around Levi's neck, smirked and attacked thin lips in a voracious kiss. 

He and Levi weren't able to see each other in the last days due to tests, and for a couple who got together a few weeks ago, a few hours could be torture. 

As always, the moment Levi asked for entrance, Eren let out a sigh and opened his mouth to let it be invaded and tasted. Thanking himself for the idea of brushing his teeth and chewing a mint gum before he got there, he let himself be overwhelmed by the man who pressed him hard against the door, a knee between his legs. 

-One day I'm going to kill the bastard who came up with the idea of omegas wearing women's uniforms. - Levi practically growled as soon as he broke contact due to shortness of breath. Eren gave a faint giggle, his cheeks burning and his lungs trying to recover the air that had been sucked from him. 

-Jealous much? - The green-eyed one provoked, throwing his head back when Levi snorted and set out to unbutton the omega's social shirt. 

-Jealous of what's mine? Don't play with fire, Eren. - Levi replied and if Eren didn't know well, he could swear that was alpha instincts. But if we're honest, the only part of Levi that didn't fit the alpha pattern was the lack of a knot and height. 

The height, however, was a delicate matter. 

Sticking his mouth to Eren's collarbone and pectoral, Levi sent all precautions of not marking the omega in visible places to hell. Those were safe areas since Eren could cover them with his blouse. 

So he didn't hold on to the bites and licks. 

-L-Levi... - The omega sighed, green eyes closing in delight as pale, icy hands came out of his hip and slipped down his thigh until they got under his uniform skirt. When long fingers found the boy's perfect, round ass, Eren giggled. Levi was obsessed with his ass. 

-I hate how much this skirt leaves no doubt about how perfect you are. - And to emphasize his point, the beta squeezed the buttocks he had in his hands, forcing the omega against his knee and causing a delicious friction of Eren's penis against his thigh. 

Eren needed to bite his lips to stop a groan from coming out and sank his hands into the black threads to pull the beta for another lascivious kiss. Levi immediately agreed since he would never refuse the chance to witness once again how delectable Eren's mouth was. 

The more the lips were skimming, the more saliva accumulated between the two, the more their tongues touched, the more the temperature of the small room increased and the more Levi squeezed the thighs that belonged to him. 

-So the equine thinks that who makes his Love Alarm rings is you? - He asked when Eren whimpered against the kiss, a way of complaining that he was out of air. As always, Levi had only a faint blush on his cheeks, not even short of breath after the kissing session. 

Yes, he might be a little short, but that didn't mean he was sedentary. Quite the contrary, even being a beta, Levi was the best in the football team and in wrestling classes. 

Returning to hug him by the neck, Eren bit his lips and turned a scarlet tone when skilled fingers curled up in the underwear he wore and removed it, dropping the lace on the ground around the omega's feet. 

-He's dumb... - The brunette said, trying to stay in control even though the cold air touched the lubrication already dripping down his buttocks, making it clear the boy was excited enough not to deny a quickie in the closet. - Marco is so obviously in love with him... - He kept whispering as Levi stopped biting his neck and chin lightly and pulled him to the wall opposite the door. 

While the omega took off the panties around his ankles, Levi bent down and took it in his hands, folding it meticulously and placing it in the back pocket of his slacks. 

-This stays with me. - That's what he answered when Eren gave him a confused look, a smirk accompanying the phrase. 

Eren tried to fight the shiver that went up his spine, thighs pressing against each other to relieve the boner he felt when he saw Levi walking towards him like a predator, his dick outlined in a visible bulge in his pants. 

Oh, despite not having a knot, Levi was enough to make Eren almost faint from how deep he went, fucking so hard and forcing the boy to accommodate around his girth. Even more, Levi had a little surprise that never failed to make Eren salivate when he was closed to his cock. 

-Maybe he doesn't want to believe his childhood friend wants his dick. - Levi spoke again, but Eren's attention was diverted to pale fingers filled with silver rings unbuttoning his pants and lowering the zipper. Levi wore a white Calvin Klein boxer that didn't hide the package he was proudly carrying around. 

Eren, as expected, could only respond with a well-articulated "Hmm". Pressing himself against the wall, the omega didn't fail to face the object of his desire while Levi removed his cell phone and condom from his pocket. Without having to ask, the black-haired man stretched out his hand and Eren handed him his own phone too. Now both devices were on one of the shelves of cleaning products, the condom besides it for when it was needed. 

-Sounds familiar, don't you think, Eren? - Levi said, giving the brunette a singing smile while remembering they too were childhood friends who had already crossed the "friendly" phase. 

Returning to corner the omega against the wall, the beta maintained direct eye contact. The tide of sensations found in the emerald ones was clamant. But the fact that Levi could hide his feelings well and only show them when they were in intimacy, as at that moment, didn't make his feelings less sincere. 

Quite the contrary, only a few would believe the vision of the beta with such low defenses and eyes so affectionate. 

-Oh, really? - Eren laughed softly at the resemblance when he, an omega, declared himself to Levi and didn't accept a no as an answer. With his hands rising to hold the two pale cheeks, the little one pulled the other boy into a quick and innocent seal. - Happy Valentine's Day, Levi. 

-Happy Valentine's Day, crazy brat. - Levi replied, squeezing Eren's face cheeks hard for not knowing how to deal with such a lovely creature like that. Eren let out an "ouch" and his lips formed a pout when he massaged the place with his fingers. 

-If loving you makes me crazy, I don't see any problem with that. - Eren complained, inflated cheeks and frowned eyebrows in a comical feature. Levi smiled softly to his partner and went back to the boy's skirt, touching what he could from his thighs until he dug his digits into the tender flesh of Eren's ass. 

-What makes you crazy is wanting a beta. - But even so, Levi buried his nose into the omega's neck, inspiring the natural smell he could barely feel. That was one of the things Levi most hates about being a beta. He could only catch a glimpse of the omega's pheromones, even if he always longed to sank into Eren's comforting aroma. 

\- I'd want you even if you were an omega. - Eren responded immediately, knowing what was going on in the beta's head while he brushed his nose in his aromatic gland. - I have no interest in no alpha, beta, or omega. I'm only interested in you. 

And even though Levi didn't have the instincts of protection and natural possessiveness of an alpha, he had the desire to forever take care of the boy. Being a beta didn't stop him from worshiping the emerald-eyed one and making clear to everyone that Eren was not available. 

An impatient grunt left Levi's throat and he walked away from Eren with his pupils dilated by the lack of luminosity and excitement he felt. The fact that his eyes were not completely black like those of an alpha was a safety point for Eren, since the omega never really liked to stare at black eyes taken only by lust. 

So seeing his boyfriend's ring of blue was comforting when there were so many gentle emotions reflected there. 

-Then turn around and show me how much you want me. 

Even if his words weren't that corny. 

-Romanticism is dead these days... - Eren feigned annoyance, but turned around anyway, letting Levi have exclusive access to his ass. The beta tightened his jaw when, once again, he had the privilege of touching the perfect curvature hidden by the high school's skirt. 

-What's dead is my patience with the amount of motherfuckers who don't take their eyes off you. 

Eren, who had his hands resting on the wall in front of him, looked over his shoulders with a knowing smile. The boy's self-esteem always was huge but when he saw the way Levi stared at his ass, lower lip between his white teeth, it makes wonder to his body image. Eren knew his boyfriend had an obsessive attraction to his ass and so he shook his hips to tempt him. 

-Afraid any of them will steal me from you? 

Levi rubbed his still clothed dick on the boy's ass, grunting lowly when the friction relieved the pain he had on the pulsating limb. With the force he used, Eren was pushed forward, his entire chest pressed against the wall as he spread his legs to allow Levi to fit between them. 

-You're underestimating me, omega. I may not have a knot, but I'm the only person in this hellhole who knows how to touch you. - And to emphasize his point, Levi lifted the fabric of the skirt enough for it to rest on top of the omega's ass, exposing him wholly. 

The beta pulled away and smirked when he noticed the amount of clear, viscous slick that caused the pink hole to gap as if pulsing in search of something to fill its emptiness. 

-Le-Levi... - Eren murmured, his knees trembling at the lack of modesty that position carried and pressing his cheeks against the wall. He knew Levi was probably deciding between kneeling and devouring him until he was begging or continuing the quickie they intended. 

The omega was ready to remember the beta they didn't have all the time in the world when Levi slipped his thumb in with ease, the silver ring he wore in that digit holding against the wet entrance. 

A whine escaped the omega and he squeezed his internal walls against the finger inside. Levi seemed pleased with the few seconds it took Eren to get used to it and was soon putting on his other thumb and stretching the soft entrance wide. Eren did his best not to gasp loudly, his natural lubrication easing the in and out of Levi's digits. 

Furthermore, the way he was used to taking the beta inside himself, Eren didn't need much more than a couple of minutes to prepare for the intrusion. 

-Levi... L-Levi, we don't have time... - He whispered, leaning on his forearm on the wall, while his right hand came down to caress the erection he was carrying. 

The beta didn't need any more incentives to remove the digits from inside the omega and stretch out his arm to get the condom. Opening the package with his teeth, Levi lowered his pants and boxer enough to be able to free his limb and as soon as Eren noticed the movement, he looked back in curiosity. 

There, right there was the most beautiful sexual organ the omega had ever seen. So delectable that he wouldn't complain if he could spend the day with Levi's dick in his mouth. Levi was so proportional, the girth so delicious with veins decorating his length. He had his pubic hair trimmed, but Eren loved the contrast between the black strands and the pale skin that covered the penis. Levi also had a perfect pink head, which at the time was leaking a fat drop of pre-cum. 

Oh, the omega also couldn't forget the damn piercing that shone right below the glans, resting quietly on the frenulum of the beta's penis as if its mere existence didn't destroy Eren's world. 

Levi smirked as the omega's pupils dilated completely as he watched him roll the condom and stroke himself a few times. 

-If you stare too much, he might fall off, Eren. - The beta provoked, turning back to rub against his boyfriend and allowing the omega to rest the head on his right shoulder. 

\- Oh, fuck you and your godforsaken pierc- 

But it wasn't as if omega really needed to told Levi to fuck himself since the beta was already planning on it. A request of "fuck you" from Eren was a pleasure for Levi. The male wasted no time in sticking his head into the wet entrance and pushing the entire length inwards. 

-Ahh! 

Eren writhed as his innermost muscles tightened and welcomed the intruder, lubricating even more and ensuring the movement made a lascivious sound. Closing his eyes, the omega arched as much as possible to keep his hips in a good position to fuck and to continue supporting his head on Levi's shoulder. 

The latter grunted when he was inside the tight entrance and reached his arm around Eren's torso, holding him and stimulating one of his nipples with his fingers. The other arm, in turn, snared from Eren's hip to cover his mouth, preventing very loud groans from escaping into the hallway. 

-If I were you, omega, I'd be silent. - The beta said, pulling his hip slowly and thrusting hard, causing a shiver in Eren's body, as well as a choked groan. The omega was almost certain he would never get used to the feeling of having that sinful piercing rubbing inside himself, massaging his entire hole and making it even more sensitive. 

\- You're not ready to tell the others about our secret yet, huh? Eren Jaeger, one of the best students in the room, a perfect virgin omega, who could marry a rich alpha... But here you are... 

That was also something else that made the omega dizzy. The way Levi continued to force his whole dick inside and still could dirty talk in his ear was indescribable. Sometimes, the beta grunted and groaned in a deep voice. Other times he began to describe how Eren was clamping down tightly on his dick, how he could feel the muscles convulsing around him, and trying to suck in everything he had. 

He would also bite the boy's aromatic gland, pushing so deep that Eren's entire body trembled, an almost sad groan escaping from how much he was stimulated. Levi's silver rings were cold against the boy's skin and Eren no longer knew what to focus on, the dick abusing his entrance, the hand clasped on his sensitive nipple, the other covering his mouth and making him so delightfully hostage of pleasure, or his neglected penis. 

-You don't want them to know how much of a bitch you are to me, huh? 

And there was still the possibility of someone knocking on the door and wondering why it was locked. How was he going to explain that he loved Levi so much that he was willing to be fucked inside a cubicle? How would he explain that no other cock would get close to the feeling of having the beta's piercing slamming repeatedly on his prostate? How would he explain the sense of pleasure he felt when Levi covered his mouth like that, using him as if he were a doll without permission to speak? 

How would he explain that second alpha/beta/omega genres did not alter the love he felt and would always feel for that man? 

-If you stay still and behave, I'm going to be nice, okay, babe? But if you try any funny business, I'll make you scream until your throat gets hoarse and then everyone will know how hot you get off on a beta's cock. 

Levi continued to whisper in his ear, holding the weak body that could no longer trust its own legs to support itself. 

-MHMM! - Eren let out a muffled scream, his nails sticking in Levi's forearm when he started to hit his prostate repeatedly. 

-Good, omega? 

The boy nodded several times, eyes closed tightly and brown threads already gluing to his sweaty forehead. His cheeks were bright red and saliva leaked from his open mouth toward Levi's palm. He could feel his feet come off the ground every time Levi thrust inside him, his thighs writhing when his sweet spot was abused by the piercing. 

Soon Eren was already grunting and moaning openly against the hand shutting him down, high-pitched and incomprehensible groans with each wave he felt ever closer to his orgasm. Pre-come and slick flowed down his legs, the lascivious sound of skin against skin and body fluids being squirted. 

\- What are you going to say when you go into the classroom with this fucked out face, huh? - The beta grunted against his boyfriend's ear, forcing his whole dick inside and keeping it there for a few seconds. - Where's your fake reputation as a pure omega that's waiting for the right alpha? 

And then he started taking off merely a few inches, just rocking against the omega and making him feel as much of himself as possible, just like Eren preferred. The green-eyed one liked to feel Levi's cock bump into his cervix. 

The idea that, if Levi wanted to, he could fill Eren with come right there, alpha or not, was what made the omega's insides squirm, his penis screaming at the need to cum. And if we're being honest again, it wouldn't be the omega stopping Levi from cumming inside. 

When Levi noticed the brunette's shallow breathing, he knew the little shit would soon sob in overstimulation and understanding that he couldn't ruin his boyfriend like that in the high school's cleaning closet, Levi decided to give him a quick orgasm as a Valentine's Day gift. 

Pushing the omega's body against the wall, Levi allowed his entire weight on top of him, the hand that played with his nipples holding the boy's torso tightly and the one that covered his mouth turning Eren's face for a hot kiss. When the beta had a tongue inside Eren's and knew he wouldn't moan so loudly, his free hand descended through his body, bumping into the sensitive dick until he reached the pink, wet hole already distended by his own cock. 

He had to squeeze his boyfriend's body harder to stop him from collapsing to the ground when, along with his dick, Levi stuck two more fingers halfway, stretching him enough to simulate a knot. 

Eren sunk his teeth in Levi's lower lip and the second a dirty whine escaped from his mouth, his come started shooting at the wall. Levi, who found himself being squeezed almost painfully inside the omega, grunted hoarsely when his own orgasm hit him hard and he had to force himself to keep the two standing – because there's no way they would sit on that dirty floor. 

The taller one convulsed around his boyfriend for a few seconds until he was completely relaxed in the beta's arms. Levi, who came inside the condom, needed a few deep breaths to recover, never dropping the omega's soft body. 

-...I hope that having sex in a closet isn't the only gift I'm going to get today... - Though breathless, Eren soon giggled, a sigh coming out of his lips when Levi withdrew from inside him and brought along a considerable amount of lubricant that fell to the ground. 

Levi tsked his tongue, removing the condom and throwing it in a bag he had chosen to be trash. 

-If you expect a candlelit dinner or something, you can start dealing with the disappointment. - The beta answered, but contrary to the rude words, he stretched out to pick up a roll of toilet paper stored on one of the shelves. 

At this point, Eren stared at the other boy with shining eyes and a small smile, not even surprised when Levi used the toilet paper to clean his thighs and ass. 

He did the same with his own penis and the two began to arrange the crumpled clothes in a comfortable silence. Collecting the phones from the shelf, both unlocked the apps and faced the Love Alarm interface. 

"A person within a 10M radius loves you" shone at the two boys. 

A gentle smile formed on Eren's lips as he approached Levi and gave him another peak on the lips. 

\- It's six days until our first month and who we can finally tell everyone. 

Yes, that was a deal between the two. Although they nurtured affection since they were children, feelings among themselves were exposed when Love Alarm arose. That's when Eren learned that his feelings for beta were reciprocal. 

When confronted by the omega, Levi obviously didn't want to accept being the one who took a fertile omega from an alpha's arms. That brought him to several months of denial before Eren could break through his walls. 

The deal would be to take a month-long test to make sure their relationship was strong enough to withstand going against all prejudiced and critical looks from third parties. This was Levi's condition since he couldn't bear to see Eren suffer from having fallen in love with a beta. 

-Hm. - It was the glorious response, Levi letting Eren pepper him with kisses to his jaw until he reached the beta's ear and started playing with the piercings there. 

-And then finally I'm going to be able to show off being your omega and you're going to stop this paranoia of conventional couples. - The omega concluded, flushed cheeks when he looked at the beta with a hopeful and passionate look of someone who truly loved. 

-Whatever you want, Eren. - Levi leaned over to kiss the boy goodbye. - Now go before someone triggers the fire alarm for not finding you. 

This was something Eren could easily imagine Mikasa, Levi's twin sister, doing. 

-And unlike an app... - The beta then took out of his pocket the panties that Eren was wearing before and the omega opened his mouth in a shocked expression to realize he had forgotten that fundamental piece of clothes while getting ready to continue his afternoon classes. - ... that's proof that you're mine. 

Just like that, Levi tuck in the underwear again, a naughty smile when he saw the omega become the color of a tomato while watching his boyfriend unlock the door without intending to return his panties. 

-Levi, don't you dare open that door bef- 

Eren was then left alone in the closet, ordered to wait two minutes to avoid suspicion. And with no panties. If Levi sent a picture holding the lace thing under the table in the middle of class only to see Eren rub his thighs self-consciously and get completely flushed, no one knew. 

But Jean Kirchstein still swore the person who made his Love Alarm rings was Eren Jaeger. 


End file.
